


A Not-So-Royal Affair

by MoonsCry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi, Other, first-person pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonsCry/pseuds/MoonsCry
Summary: This is the story of a Crownsguard and how she managed to love two men at the same time.  The world they occupy is parallel to the world where the Crown City fell and Noctis had to sacrifice himself to end the destruction.  This is written in the first-person POV and should be enjoyed as such.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in a while, and it’s certainly different than what I’ve written in the past.

“Crystal.”

The word echoed in my head, my vision black as I struggled to breathe.

“Crystal. Crystal!”

My name. My name is Crystal. That’s all I know about me. I don’t know who I am or where I came from, but I call the Crown City home.

“Crystal, please! Hold on!”

I am one of the Crownsguard. Many have heard of us, and few join our ranking. We protect the King and his blood with our lives. We’re what stand between him and certain death. The Crown City is usually a peaceful place with minimal crime and a booming economy.

“Gladio, get help!”

Until recently. Monsters have swarmed through our gates. Monsters controlled by the darkness. A new kind of darkness. Some know of the darkness that swept the land many years ago, destroying the King’s line and taking thousands with it. However... that wasn’t my world.

“Bloody hell... she’s not responding!”

This is my world. A world protected by the King... and us. These monsters are powerful. They kill without cause and have no problem shredding our armor. They are stronger than they’ve ever been, and today happened to be the day they got through the wall.

“Ignis! Stop the bleeding. Help’s coming.”

Two of the Crownsguard have sworn to train, aid, and protect me as I rise through the ranks. They have never failed in their task. Well, except for today.

“Come on Crystal, breathe!”

The rain felt cool against my face and bared chest. The repeated pressure to my rib cage hurt, but I knew it was to aid me; the hold of a torn flag against my stomach as my guts threatened to spill out onto the street, just like my blood.

“Come on... I swore I wouldn’t let you die...”

He cradled my head as he cried, his tears falling onto my face. The compressions stopped, and the pressure against my stomach lightened. They were prepared to give up. But I wasn’t. I still had days to live, fights to fight.

“Ignis, perhaps we should—“

There was shouting and the deep voice was cut off. My lungs burned for air but I just couldn’t breathe. I was suffocating on my own blood and they couldn’t clear my airways. Soon, I was torn away from my attempted savior and his sobs sounded eerie in the silence. Someone was attempting to open my airways again as I was being moved. I remember now.

I coughed violently and the movement stopped. The man who sobbed was silent as he listened to my coughs. He was afraid, and I knew I should be too. When people die, they let out a final, rattling breath. From my position, I knew I could die at any second, and he knew that, too.

I coughed again and eventually the blood came up. I was put down and I rolled to my side, coughing and choking up blood, spitting onto the cobble as the iron taste filled my mouth. I collapsed back against the ground, heaving as I tried to breathe. The pressure to my chest quickly returned, and soon, his mouth found mine. Oxygen briefly filled my lungs before escaping again. I could feel his calloused, deft, gentle hands pressing down on my chest, over and over, as he attempted to resuscitate me.

“Iggy...”

The other man’s voice seemed to echo as the man with the delicate hands continued, pressing his mouth to mine and giving me an air supply.

“Gladio, she’s still not responding...”

I remember taking that as my cue to survive. I gasped for air and my eyes flew open, seeing the lean man kneeling beside me, his eyes wide in shock. My side screamed in protest as I sat up, only to be pushed back down by the larger man.

“Stay down, Crystal. Proper aid is coming. They’re going to patch you up as best they can out here before taking you in.”

I nodded before taking another gasping breath, my lungs seemingly impossible to fill with oxygen. The lean man sat beside me, his hand resting on an open wound on my chest as we waited.

Soon, aid arrived. They stabbed me and poked me with their needles, wiped away the blood, and stitched up my stomach.

“Ignis. Without your quick thinking, she might not have had a chance.”

One of the medics thanked the lean man before placing me on a stretcher and returning to the vehicle in which he and a few other medics arrived. I remember glancing back, my neck weak, as I was carried away. Ignis looked drained and pathetic, and the larger man, Gladio, led him back towards the Citadel. The monsters had been defeated, but lives had been lost.

These two men were special to me. They offered help when I needed it and they never left me with a dull moment in my life. They made me happy. They made me want more.

My name is Crystal, and that’s all I remember so far.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been three months since I almost died. Every single day, Ignis would come to my room and visit me. At least, that’s what I’m told. I don’t remember much of it. What I do remember is one of our doctors informing Ignis that I had had some kind of toxin introduced into my body when I met my match with those monsters. The doctor was unsure of what the toxin had done to me, and she recommended I stay off my feet for a while.

That was two months ago. Ever since then, I’ve slowly been improving. That’s what the doctor says, anyway. I was told at a later date, as I was asleep at the time, that Ignis came to inquire about my state and when he might be able to properly visit with me. The doctor had to be frank with him and said that she simply did not know.

Today is the first day that I’ve felt more like myself. I woke up and had a conversation with the doctor. I asked her how long I’ve been out of it, and if anyone had come by. I didn’t expect her to tell me that Ignis would likely be coming by later today.

My heart rate increased dramatically at the thought of seeing Ignis again. His friendly smile, his genuine concern about his friends’ health...

“Are you two going to be all right in here if I leave you alone to tend to my other patients?”

The doctor’s question brought me out of my daydream, a surprised look on my face in response to her question.

“What? Oh, yeah. We should be okay.”

She smiled at me just as there was a knock at the door. The doctor moved to open the door and smiled warmly at the familiar stranger that walked in.

“Ah, Ignis. I think you’ll be pleased to learn she’s awake. I must tend to my other patients. Please behave.”  
“Nothing will happen. Not on my watch.”

The doctor nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her as she went. Ignis seemed to glide elegantly as he swept up a chair and put it down beside my bed, resting himself upon it.

“I’m glad to see you’re finally awake, Crystal. I was beginning to worry.”

It was clear on his face that he was indeed worrying. There were bags under his eyes, which were bloodshot, as if he hadn’t slept well in days. Even his clothes seemed ragged, his hair unkempt.

“You didn’t need to get yourself worked up over me,” I said weakly, only then realizing just how strenuous it was to speak.

Ignis’s brow furrowed as he gently picked up my hand and held it in his. I flinched and attempted to pull my hand away. I was unsuccessful, but Ignis rested my hand back down by my side.

“Are you alright, though? You’ve never reacted like this before. You’re looking at me with fear.”  
“Am I?”

Ignis nodded, closing his eyes for a second as he seemed to collect his thoughts.

“I don’t know what happened to you that night, but something about you has changed. I can sense it from you. You’re nervous.”  
“Ignis, I...”

I hesitated. I felt like there was something I needed to tell him, but no matter how hard I willed myself to say the words, I couldn’t find the words to say in the first place.

“What have I missed?” I asked, my breathing a bit more difficult.  
“Not too much. The King has ordered for extra patrols to scout for the monsters. Nothing has been found. It’s almost as if they were dropped on us and taken away once we scared them off.”  
“You’re suggesting... someone attacked us with these monsters.”

Ignis took a teep breath.

“I believe that’s what happened, yes.” Ignis said slowly. “However, there’s no evidence of such a foolish plan.”  
“Foolish or not, it worked.”  
“Whether or not it worked is immaterial at this point. We need to focus on regrouping and training, not wasting our troops and their energy on scouting efforts.”

I suddenly found it impossible to speak. It was as if a lump had formed in the back of my throat. Why was I reacting this way to seeing Ignis? Shouldn’t I be happy?

“I asked Gladio if he wanted to come in with me a few times. He’s very adamant about avoiding coming here, I suppose. Bad memories, perhaps.”

My chest tightened as Ignis mentioned Gladio. What was it about that name that set me on edge? What had Gladio ever done to me?

“It seems he’s more focused now on training than he ever was before. Almost as if the wall’s failure set something ablaze within him.”

I couldn’t find my voice to ask Ignis to stop talking about Gladio. It felt as if my throat was closing up. I was panicking. But why? I had never done anything to betray either of my friends, so why was I reacting so negatively towards both of them?

“But enough about that,” Ignis said, finally about to change the subject. “I’m wondering more about how you’re feeling.”

I swallowed. Hard.

“I think I’m doing okay. I’m ready to get back into training, but I guess I’m also afraid I’ll be behind when it comes time for our next assessment.”  
“Nonsense,” Ignis laughed. “You’ve always been ahead. I don’t think a near-death experience will change that too much.”  
“Has the doctor said when I’ll be out?”

Ignis paused, thinking.

“She might’ve said you’ll be good to go in another month. I know she said that once you showed signs of true consciousness, you’ll quickly recover.”  
“Good. I’m getting sick of this bed and view.”

I weakly waved towards the door and surrounding walls.

“I understand.”

Ignis rose from his chair, slowly leaning over me and gazing deep into my eyes.

“I don’t think I can express how thankful I am that you’re okay.”

He leaned farther, his lips eventually making contact with my forehead. I froze. The panic came back immediately. I couldn’t breathe, and my heart was racing. It felt as if time had stopped and I was the only one affected by anything in that moment.

And that’s when it started coming back to me.


	3. Chapter 3

I had never planned on this happening. I don’t even remember how it came to be, but something within me stirred, awakened. Memories came flashing back.

Ignis and I were seated on a hard stone bench within the training grounds. Many other guards and Crownsguard were around us, but they all focused on their work. I was out of breath, sweating, but having a good time.

“You almost got me there, Ignis,” I laughed, turning my head and looking up at him. “You had me worried there for a minute.”  
“I’m glad to know I caught you off-guard. Perhaps now you can use that to your advantage and learn to defend yourself against such an attack.”  
“Certainly!”

The sun was just setting behind the castle walls, an orange glow beginning to form in the clouds. I looked up with awe as the color spread across the sky.

“Sunsets in the Crown City are beautiful,” I whispered, barely noticing as Ignis took a seat beside me.  
“Indeed they are. The protective barrier adds to it. See there?” He pointed.

The invisible barrier’s edges caught the last of the light, causing a remarkable glow to form as the light reflected onto the cobble of the grounds.

“Wow...” I sighed.

Ignis moved closer, placing his daggers down beside him.

“Crystal, tell me,” he said quietly so that none of the others would hear him. “Tell me something about yourself.”  
“Well, I don’t have any recollection of my childhood. I only remember wandering the roads for weeks before stumbling into the Crown City. I suppose the guards I had some trouble with saw my prowess. It’s all a blur as to how I got here.”

Ignis chuckled, turning his head to look at me. The sun glinted off his lenses and caught in his eye, the green color of his irises exaggerated in the dying light. Before long, he stood, recollecting his daggers and putting them away. He then turned back to me, a small smile threatening to widen his lips.

“I would consider it a pleasure to get to know you more, Crystal,” he said, offering his hand. “Come. Let me walk you to your quarters.”

In a blinding flash of light, I found myself back in the hospital bed. I gasped loudly and shuddered. Ignis, who has been walking to the door, turned on his heel and looked at me with concern.

“Are you alright?” He asked, preparing to take a step back towards me.  
“Yes,” I lied, praying to the Six he wouldn’t press me for answers.  
“You know, Crystal,” he started as he turned back towards the door, opening it and beginning to step through it. “You’re a dreadful liar. Get well soon.”

With his final words, he closed the door behind him. The panic that had welled up within me greatened, my chest tightening as I struggled to breathe.

“What was that? What was it I just saw? Is that something that happened to me? Why, why, why can’t I remember anything about Ignis?! What did those monsters do to me?!”

I screamed my questions to no one in particular, the words echoing in the small room. My need to remember grew within me, and as I repeated the questions in my head, thinking about what I just saw, the panic began to reside. My pounding heart slowed, as did my breathing.

Within the hour, the doctor returned with a smile on her face.

“Good news. I just spoke with Cor. He’ll be taking over your training regiment when you get back on your feet in the next month.”  
“Cor? Why him?”  
“He specifically asked the King to guide you as you recovered. I don’t think you could be in better hands.”

The doctor put down a large mug of some steaming liquid. The smell of it hit me, and in response, my stomach growled. I flushed and cursed myself, but the doctor merely laughed.

“It’s only to be expected that you’ll be hungry. Here, let me help you.”

And help she did. She helped me sit up straight enough to eat without choking. The soup was delicious; from the first moment it touched my lips to the final swallow. I felt warm and full of energy.

“I recommend you rest. Your recovery will be swift, but even then, we would be foolish to push you beyond your limits.”

The doctor aided me in laying back down, humming a tune under her breath as she brought the blankets back up over my chest.

“What’s that song you’re humming?”  
“Oh, just an old lullaby the King’s son used to enjoy.”  
“Prince Noctis?”  
“Yes. I helped raise him. His mother died shortly after birth. He was like my own son, and it seemed only I could calm him. He’s a good soul. I reckon you’ll see him at training at some point in the future.”

The doctor picked up the now empty mug and made her way back to the door, turning as she’s opened it.

“Rest well. I’ll return in the morning.”


	4. Chapter 4

My month of recovery had finally passed. Every few days, Ignis would drop by and tell me the news going around the castle. Rumors saying Prince Noctis was straying from Lunafreya, that Gladio had all but disappeared from the castle, and that Ignis himself had found a love interest. It all seemed like garbage to me, but in a way, I suppose it made sense. People get bored, so they spread rumors like wildfire.

Ignis’s visits became less regular, though, as I recovered. He promised to visit when I had regained strength enough to walk, when I could feed myself, and when I was finally able to pick up my weapons. He never showed up. Instead, he would stop in, apologize for being so busy and missing the dates, and then leave almost immediately afterwards. Whenever I would see him, he always seemed a bit more ragged than he had before. His clothes fit worse than they had in the previous months and he looked deathly ill almost all the time.

Today was the day I was set to begin my training, though, so I pushed my worries of Ignis to the back of my mind. The doctor completely unhooked me and let me on my way. I limped a bit as I walked, but I made my way to the private training grounds fairly quickly.

As I reached the open doorway to the grounds, a shadow suddenly moved into my path and bumped past me.

Ignis, I thought. But something seemed off. The first thing I felt when his side bumped into mine was... bone. I reacted faster than I had in months by turning and grabbing his wrist, feeling the bones of his wrist and hand in my grasp. It wasn’t right.

“Ignis, where are you off to in such a hurry?”  
“Ah, well, I... I have research to do. May I ask you to remove your hand from my wrist?”  
“You’re so thin, Ignis. What happened?”

Ignis flinched.

“I’m perfectly healthy, thank you. I’ve always had a slender frame.”  
“Ignis...”  
“Please, Crystal. I need to go.”

I reluctantly released his wrist, sadly watching him dash off into the main parts of the castle. I shook off what I had noticed about him and turned to enter the training grounds.

The sun broke through the canopy high above my head in dazzling pieces, birds singing in the safety of the trees. I looked around, amazed that such a place could exist within the castle.

“I see you made it here without killing yourself.”

The gruff voice drew my attention and I searched for its owner. My eyes landed upon a buff man with a severe face.

“Good morning, Marshal,” I said, genuinely attempting to make a good impression upon the man.  
“Good morning, Crystal. You appear to have recovered well.”  
“Yes, thankfully.”

Cor, the man of legend, walked closer to me, seeming to inspect my form for weaknesses.

“You think you can keep up with that limp?”

So he had noticed my walk.

“I can keep up plenty well, thank you,” I replied curtly. “What is it we’ll be doing today?”

Without warning, Cor drew his weapon out of thin air and slashed at me. I jumped backwards and summoned my own weapons - a short sword and a dagger - and glared him down.

“The enemy will give you no warning,” Cor said shortly.

He lunged. I managed to shuffle to the side in time, slashing through the air with my dagger as I did so. The blade made no contact, but the realization that I would be able to fight was fascinating.

“Don’t get too comfortable, Marshal.”

In return, I lunged at him, swiping at him with both weapons repeatedly, taking a step forwards with each attack. He deflected my blades off his own every time, his face screwing up as he defended himself.

His foot caught mine suddenly and I stumbled. Cor took the opportunity and slammed the butt of his weapon into my back. I collapsed to the ground and gasped, rolling onto my back in time to see Cor lowering his weapon to my throat.

“Your offense is nowhere near as good as your defense. Your footwork needs, well, work. If I can manage to do that to you, I can see why those monsters nearly tore you to shreds.”

Cor removed his weapon from my throat as he spoke, turning to walk away. I roared in rage and flung myself up, finding my footing. He turned and smirked, keeping his weapon raised.

“Show me your worst.”

Cor and I traded blows for the next couple of hours before we both collapsed from exhaustion. I rested my head back against the surrounding wall as I sat in the shade of the trees, regaining control of my breathing.

“Well done,” Cor eventually said, pulling himself up to his feet. He made his way over to me and offered his hand to help me up. I took it and he pulled me up.

“Keep practicing and you’ll be back on the field in no time.”

The Marshal began to walk away, obviously dismissing me. I wanted to know something, though.

“Marshal, if I may...”

He turned and raised an eyebrow, my signal to ask my question.

“Has Ignis been doing well? I bumped into him earlier and he just seemed... off.”

Cor seemed taken aback by my question. He stood in front of me, pondering my words for a minute.

“Ignis has been worried about you, plain and simple. I believe he was scared of losing you, and perhaps he still is. However, I believe that fear is impacting is daily life.”

I paused, taking in Cor’s words.

“What do you mean?” I asked, a pit forming in my stomach.  
“What I mean is that he doesn’t appear to be taking very good care of himself, and that’s very unlike him. He’s ragged these days. I haven’t seen him at meals in weeks and he rarely shows up to training.”

He’s killing himself, I thought, biting my lip.

“Thank you, Marshal. May I go?”  
“Yes. Good work today.”

I hurried off into the castle to look for Ignis. It had been hours since I watched him dash away. I didn’t even know where to begin. I eventually made my way to the castle’s library.

The room was massive, holding hundreds of thousands of books. The walls were lined with shelves, and the roof was one large window into the sky. I spotted one of the librarians and asked if he had seen Ignis in the last little while. The librarian motioned off to a corner of the room and I thanked him, my steps silent as I hurried in that direction.

I soon spied Ignis, hunched over several open books and many loose pieces of parchment. He didn’t seem to be getting any work done, though. I made my way over to him and sat in the chair opposite of him, watching his eyes desperately scan through paragraph after paragraph.

He doesn’t even know I’m here, I thought sadly. I cleared my throat, and Ignis looked up, startled.

“Oh, Crystal. I’m sorry, I didn’t see you. How was training?”  
“It went well. Hey, uh...”  
“That’s good to hear. Look, if you aren’t here for anything important, I must ask that I be left to my duties.”

I huffed and stared at Ignis as he pored over his books again.

“Ignis...”

He glanced up briefly before returning his eyes to the books. I growled quietly in frustration and stood up, reaching over and slamming each of the books shut. Ignis peered up at me, an unreadable look on his face.

“Ignis, I’m sorry.”  
“For what?” He asked, cocking his head slightly.  
“For obviously worrying you so much. Your concern and general want for me to get better helped.”  
“Well then, I’m glad.”

He continued to look at me, his eyes reflecting the sun. I suddenly felt sick. I grabbed the chair that I had just pushed myself out of and sank back into it. Ignis watched me carefully, standing and rushing to my side as I slumped slightly.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”  
“I’m not sure...” I muttered almost incoherently, shaking my head in an attempt to shake the dizziness that has swept over me. “I think I just worked myself too hard.”

Ignis shook his head slightly, sighing.

“Give me a moment.”

He returned to his side of the table and swept up his books, taking them to the return counter and apologizing for being unable to help reorganize them. He then took the empty pieces of parchment and dumped them into a bin. He soon returned to my side and gently lifted me up out of the chair and onto my feet.

“Here. Put an arm over me. I’ll help you get to a bed.”

I followed his instructions, hooking an arm over his back as he walked with me, guiding me down towards the Crownsguard quarters. We eventually reached a room that was marked as mine and we pushed our way in.

Ignis shut the door behind us as I stumbled away from him, sinking into the nearby chair as it was far closer than the bed. Ignis pulled a second chair up from across the room and sat next to me, gently putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into him.

“Take as much time as you need. I’m not going anywhere.”

I opened my mouth to respond but instead, no sound came out. I tried again and got the same result.

What’s happening? I thought. What’s going on now?

Ignis gently rested his head atop mine, and in that moment, another wave of memories washed over me.


	5. Chapter 5

“This is my favorite place to come when I need to unwind,” Ignis’s voice sounded behind me.

The sky was dark and lit by stars, the full moon rising in the distance. Under the moonlight was a garden of beautiful purple flowers, rows upon rows of them growing and swaying in the gentle breeze.

“I can understand why you would want to be here,” I mused, looking around in awe. “It’s beautiful.”  
“To my astonishment, not many people in the castle seem to be aware of this garden’s existence.”  
“Really?” I whispered. “But how? It’s so... so... out in the open.”

Ignis chuckled beside me, the moonlight reflecting off the rim of his glasses. He turned his head and looked at me, a faint smile dancing on his lips.

“Thank you for coming out here with me, Crystal. I know we’ve only been acquaintances for a few months, but I feel drawn to you. It feels as if my senses are telling me you will be good for me if I just get to know you better.”

I blushed, the color thankfully hidden due to the shadows across my face.

“Crystal, there’s something I need to get off my chest,” Ignis started, his voice hesitant as he turned his face away.  
“Then tell me. What are you so afraid of?”

Ignis let another chuckle pass his lips before returning his gaze to mine, searching my eyes for his answer.

“I think you’re a beautiful soul, inside and out. You’re pure and caring, but you’re also harsh and reprimanding. The way your eyes catch the light, how your hair frames your face... everything. It all comes together to create this beautiful human.”

I felt my heart begin to race. Was Ignis really confessing feelings for me?

“Ignis, I—“  
“Hush,” he whispered, closing his eyes and lifting my chin with a finger, drawing my face closer to his.

I could feel his breathe against my face and my heart beat harder. His lips drew closer, inch by inch, until his were almost touching mine.

“Crystal?”

I gasped as I was drawn back to reality once again. I blinked and glanced at Ignis, realizing he had moved away and had been speaking to me.

“I’m sorry? I missed what you said.”  
“I asked if you were doing alright. You seemed to zone out again.”  
“Uh, well, I...”

There was a knock at the door.

“Come in!” I hastily said.

The door opened and Gladio appeared around the edge of it.

“Hey Crystal. Oh. I wasn’t expecting you to have company. Anyway, I’m just here to let you know your new daggers are out of the shop and that you should pick them up.”

As soon as he appeared, Gladio shut the door again and left.

“Odd,” Ignis said, frowning. “I’ve never seen Gladio seem so flustered. Anyway, what was it you wanted to tell me?”  
“Oh! It’s nothing.”

Ignis glanced at me and furrowed his brow, staring me down.

“Are you certain this time, Crystal?” He asked, determined to get a different answer.  
“Yes. I think. I don’t know. I’m seeing things that I think have happened in the past, but I don’t remember them. They aren’t too important.”

I did my best to smile after finishing my thoughts, hoping beyond hope that Ignis wouldn’t press me further.

“Very well,” Ignis spoke quietly, glancing towards the clock situated near the door. “I suppose you ought to go fetch your daggers before they send someone to collect you. I need to speak with Gladio.”

Ignis turned back towards me and smiled a genuine smile.

“I’ll see you later.”

With his final words, Ignis walked to the door, reaching to open it.

“Wait!” I found myself yelling, standing up from my chair.  
“What is it?” Ignis asked, glancing back over his shoulder.

I hesitated.

“I... never mind.”  
“Very well...”

Ignis opened the door and stepped out, leaving the door open in his wake.

Might as well go get my weapons, I thought, scowling as I left my room and slammed the door behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

“Thank you,” I said to the blacksmith as he handed me my new set of daggers. I immediately summoned my old set and passed them off to him, putting away the new ones. “Perhaps someone else can make use of those.”

I turned to leave, only to gasp as I ran into what seemed to be a wall. I backed up and glanced up, seeing that the wall instead turned out to be Gladio.

“Oh!”

A light flashed in front of my eyes and I was instantly elsewhere. Mentally, at least.

“I didn’t see you there. Here, let me help you.”

Gladio’s gruff voice drew my attention to the scene at hand. I found myself in a long but familiar hallway with multiple doorways along the length of the hall. Windows let light shine in every ten feet, the polished stone almost dazzling in the sunlight. Gladio was bent over picking up books that he had knocked out of my arms, working diligently in handing them back to me.

“Books, huh? Not to rain on your parade, but these subjects look like they’re way out of your range.”

I scoffed.

“They aren’t mine. I’m returning them to the library for Ignis.”  
“Ignis? Are you the damsel that’s caught his eye lately?”  
“I’m sorry?”

Gladio laughed.

“I guess Iggy has some competition now.”

I blinked hard and became aware of my surroundings. Gladio was still standing in front of me, looking as irritated as ever.

Why was that triggered by bumping into him?

“Are you going to move your ass out of my way, or are you going to continue standing there looking stupid?” Gladio growled, shoving past me as he spoke.

I turned away from him and stumbled out of the building and into an open field. Long grass blew in a gentle breeze that carried the smell of baking bread. Leaves rustled on the trees within the field.

I stumbled over to one of the trees and sank to my knees beneath its branches, biting my lip as tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

What’s going on with these visions? Are these things that happened to me in the past? Why am I only seeing these two?

I cried out in frustration and summoned one of my new daggers, turning on my knees and throwing it at another nearby tree. The sharp blade embedded itself within the wood with a thud.

At least these damn things are working correctly, I thought as I went to the tree to retrieve my dagger. As I did so, the breeze turned to a cold, harsh wind.

I turned and glanced around, confused at the sudden change in temperature. I quickly realized that my surroundings had changed once again. This time, snow blanketed the ground, silence falling over the field. Gladio stood mere inches away from me.

“So you and Ignis aren’t anything serious?” He asked, glancing behind him.  
“Not that I’m aware of, no.”

Gladio returned his gaze to me, his amber eyes glinting almost mischievously. The beast of a man towered over me, and as he advanced and blocked me against the tree, I realized there was nowhere for me to go.

“Good. I’m interested in seeing what you can offer as an asset, but it wouldn’t hurt to know more about you.”  
“I’m sorry?”

Gladio scoffed, pressing his forehead against mine, his breathing rapid and angry.

“You didn’t catch that?” He scowled.  
“N-no.”  
“I want to take you out, get to know you.”

Gladio pushed himself back from the tree, straightening up and crossing his arms.

“You can say no, but I’d rather you came with me.”

The breeze recovered its previous warmth, and I sank onto my stomach as I gasped for air.

What did Gladio want from me? I’m nobody special. Did he think he was competing for me or something?

I rolled onto my back and swallowed, staring up into the branches of the tree.

“This is getting to be too much...”


	7. Chapter 7

I stared up into the branches for what felt like forever, my brain trying to process what exactly it had just remembered.

The cold breeze in my face as Gladio scowled over me, his face mere inches from mine. His threat and the way he glowered at me. Nothing about it seemed inviting. What he had said was a threat, pure and simple.

“Ignis,” I whispered, pulling myself out of my own head and back to reality.

I sat up suddenly, the expected wave of dizziness settling over me as I tried to understand just what was going on.

Ignis can help.

Once the dizziness had passed, I stood up, ensuring that my daggers were put away before sprinting back into the castle. I weaved through the hallways, swiftly making my way to the library. I gazed around the giant room before approaching a librarian.

“Has... has Ignis been here in the last little while?” I asked, out of breath.  
“Not that I’m aware of, no. If he isn’t training, and if he isn’t here, he’s likely in his quarters.”  
“Thank you!”

I gave the librarian a curt nod before dashing back out into the main hallways. I made my way to the training grounds and searched through each of the fields, but came up short in terms of locating Ignis.

“Dammit... I didn’t want to have to go to his quarters.”

I sighed and took several deep breaths before once again jogging through the halls. I soon came up on the quarter halls and began going through them, seeing names of the Crownsguard I didn’t recognize.

Before finding Ignis’s room, I halted in front of a door with a plaque emblazoned with an all too familiar name.

Gladiolus.

I shook my head and forced myself to walk away, even though the door was cracked open. Now wasn’t the time to get distracted by my own curiosity.

Soon enough, I located the door that lead into Ignis’s quarters. I steadied my breathing and willed my heart to ease in its pounding before I raised my fist to the door. I rapped against the wood with my knuckle three times and waited.

Nothing.

I knocked again, shifting on my feet now as I began to worry. Still nothing. Where was he?

Defeated, I turned away and started to make my way back through the halls, approaching my own door. My heart jumped into my throat when I realized the man I had been looking for was walking towards me.

“Ignis!” I cried out, sprinting towards him. “Ignis, you have to help me...”  
“Crystal? What’s happening?”

I slowed before I reached him, my lips trying to find the right words. Instead, I hesitated, and soon tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

“Ignis, it’s awful. It’s all awful.” I wept, covering my face as he closed the remaining gap between us.  
“What’s awful, Crystal?”

Ignis reached out to me and placed his hands on my shoulders, looking down at me. I knew he was trying to make sense of my scrambled words.

“I... memories... you, and... and Gladio...”  
“Gladio?” He asked, removing his hand and stepping to my side, instead putting his arm around my shoulder and guiding me towards my quarters.

He opened the unlocked door and ushered me inside, shutting the door behind him before returning to me.

“I hate it... I hate not being able to remember... why am I suddenly being shown pieces of my own memory?”  
“I... I’m not sure.” Ignis mused. “Perhaps the toxin wiped your memories. The doctor did warn you may have difficulties in some fields due to its effects.”  
“I don’t remember the fight, though... I don’t remember any of my training before it... I feel as if my whole life has been stolen away from me.

I sobbed harder than before, my body trembling with each gasp of air I took. Ignis stepped forward and pulled me into a tight hug, his body pressing up against my own. The sound of his heart beating soothed me, his arms around my body feeling right. But I could still feel his bones.

“I... I think I’m in love with you, Crystal.” Ignis’s voice sounded from above me.  
“What?”

Ignis loosened his hold and furrowed his brow.

“I’m sorry?”  
“What did... you just say?”  
“I didn’t say anything.”

I finally dropped my hands from my face and looked at Ignis through the blur of tears in my eyes. His look was stern yet concerned as he waited for me to speak.

“I... we... we were dating, weren’t we?”

Ignis blinked.

“What gave you that idea?” He asked, glancing between my eyes.  
“When you held me. I heard you tell me you loved me...”

Ignis smiled a little and pulled me back into him, rubbing my back gently as the last of my fear escaped my body.

“That was months ago. When you were injured, I secluded myself and told myself I couldn’t waste the energy required to worry about your wellbeing. You were special to me and... I was terrified all of that was about to be torn away.”

Ignis sighed.

“I was destroyed when you barely seemed to recognize me when I came to visit. I feared the worst and I thought it would be best if I didn’t tell you. I wanted to be able to comfort you.”

I felt more tears well up in my eyes.

“Ignis...” I said slowly, remembering again that Gladio had threatened me.  
“Yes? What is it?”  
“I... I worry that something else happened... in the time we were together...”

Ignis physically flinched but remained steady.

“What are you suggesting?”  
“Gladio, he...” I choked for a second before recollecting myself. “I was out in the field in front of the blacksmith after bumping into Gladio, and I remembered him advancing on me during the winter. That was months ago...”

Ignis pulled himself away from me and frowned deeply.

“I need to find Gladio, then. I couldn’t find him earlier.”  
“Ignis...”

Ignis made his way to the door.

“Rest,” he commanded me as he opened the door.  
“Ignis, wait!”

I steeled myself and lunged forward, catching Ignis’s wrist in my hand.

“Ignis, I—“

But Ignis was no longer there. I instead felt someone’s grip on my own wrist before I was yanked backwards through a doorway. I yelled in surprise.

“Crystal,” the familiar voice growled in my ear as a large hand snaked up to my throat, the large form of Gladio pressing up against my back.  
“Let go of me.”

Gladio chuckled, tightening his grip on my wrist.

“Why, when I can stand here and keep you warm? Your body is cold. I warned you about going outside without the proper protection. Winters in Insomnia are cruel.”  
“That has nothing to do with why you’re restraining me!”

But I relaxed anyway. Gladio’s words seemed to draw me in.

“I know just the thing that will warm you right up.”

His breath was hot against my ear, but his grip was loosening now. Instead of walking away from him, I pressed up closer to him.

“Ignis doesn’t have to know,” he whispered, his hand dropping from my throat and his arm instead wrapping around my midsection.

I snapped back to reality and realized Ignis had pulled his wrist from my grip. I stood there, dazed, as Ignis eyed me.

“What was it this time?” He asked.  
“Gladio...”

Ignis swore under his breath and tore from the room, sprinting down the hall.

“Ignis!” I cried out after him, but he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

The day after I told Ignis what was bothering me, he seemed to simply disappear off the face of the planet. I don’t think anyone really knew where he went, but there were rumors. Plenty of them.

I spent the first 24 hours after Ignis’s burst locked in my quarters. I felt like such an idiot for telling him everything. If I had just kept my mouth shut about my problem with Gladio, I wouldn’t feel so awful about it all. Then again, I was almost certain that’s what Gladio had wanted me to do: keep my mouth sealed.

I began to dwell on the conflict of emotions rising within me at the thought of what could have happened between myself and Gladio, especially since I had been dating Ignis.

Were we still dating, technically?

I wasn’t sure. Ignis and I never cleared that up before he went to find Gladio. It sort of felt as if we were, but... something felt off about the whole thing. Had we been struggling before? I couldn’t tell simply because of the intimate ways Ignis attempted to comfort me in the last few months.

He loved me, and now I won’t ever feel that again.

On the second day, I finally emerged from my quarters. There were bags under my eyes and my hair was a crow’s nest with flyaways in every direction. I willed myself to walk down to the dining halls and find something to eat. Perhaps I would be able to mull it over during breakfast.

Of course, I had been too occupied with eating to really think about the conflict going on in my life. I wasn’t one for conversation, so as soon as I finished my food, I returned my tray and went to go back to my quarters.

I felt a light hand rest on my shoulder and gently turn me around. I looked up from the ground and expected to see Ignis frowning down at me, but I instead locked eyes with the prince of the Crown City.

“Prince Noctis,” I gaped, taking a second to recompose myself.  
“Crystal, right? You looked like you were having a tough time over there.”  
“I, well...”

I couldn’t just tell him everything. It wasn’t any of his business.

“I’m struggling a little, if that’s what you meant. It isn’t anything too important.”

The look on his face told me he didn’t believe me.

“Have you seen Iggy?” He asked me.  
“N-no, Prince Noctis. Not since a couple of days ago.”  
“Odd. He’s usually on time to everything.”

Noctis lowered his hand from my shoulder.

“If you see him, let me know.”  
“Yes, Prince Noctis.”

Noctis turned away and left the dining hall, leaving me with a trail of questions. Of course, Noctis would be close to Ignis and Gladio. Ignis was the man he could turn to and Gladio was his sworn shield.

I found it odd that Ignis hadn’t been present to meetings or training sessions, as I heard from other members of the Crownsguard. I quickly returned to my quarters and closed the door behind me, panic settling in my gut like a rock. I hurried over to the drawers off in a corner of the room and began to look through each drawer. There was something that I had that kept me grounded.

Eventually, from one of the last drawers, I pulled out a small box. I shut the drawer and shuffled over to the long mirror resting against a different wall. I opened the box and pulled a small gemstone out of the cushioned container. The crystal glittered faintly in the early morning sunshine. It wasn’t much, but it reminded me of my namesake.

I turned back to the drawers and put the empty box on top, returning to the mirror and staring at myself. My uniform was ragged and unkempt, matching my hair. I looked like a completely different person than the woman I was before the monsters invaded. Before, I was confident, smart, and a likeable person. Now I was shy, weak, and forgettable.

I grasped the crystal in one hand and sank to my knees, raising my other hand to my forehead and resting my palm against my heated skin.

I remained there for what could have been eternity before there was a light knock on my door. I straightened up and sat back on my heels, looking at myself in the mirror and realizing I had been crying. I wiped my face but remained on the floor, unable to find the strength to stand.

“Come in,” I said, my own voice foreign to me.

The door opened and an unfamiliar form entered my quarters, a slip of paper in his grasp.

“I have a message for you, from Gladio.” the man spoke, eyeing me and the crystal in my hold.  
“Thank you,” I whispered in response, denying him eye contact. “Just leave it on the chair and go.”

The man placed the paper on the nearest chair before exiting the room, shutting the door behind him.

I slowly pushed myself onto my feet and made my way over to the chair, picking up the piece of paper. I scanned the written words, confused.

“I’d like to talk to you. Meet me in the celestial gardens at midnight.”

I shook my head and crumpled the slip into a ball, tossing it angrily against a wall. I stumbled to my bed and collapsed onto it, staring up at the ceiling.

I missed training.

On the third day after Ignis seemingly disappeared, I awoke to a pounding on my door. I pushed myself out of bed and slowly walked towards the door, grumbling the whole way.

“I’m coming, I’m coming...”

As I reached the door, I realized another slip of paper had been passed under the wood. I bent down to pick it up, scanning the words with a knot twisting in my stomach.

“Guess you want to do this the hard way.”

The handwriting was identical to that of the first note. I scowled but thought nothing of it, my mind too cloudy with worry and fear to comprehend the threat.

I again missed training, as well as an important meeting for those who were excelling in their duties.

On the morning of the fourth day, I woke to the sound of rain outside. I stirred in bed, turning onto my side to look out the window. The water droplets splattered against the glass surface, catching whatever light there was in the sky.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” A sudden voice spoke from my left.

My head snapped in that direction and I let out a gasp as I realized Ignis was sitting in a chair by my bed. I scrambled out of bed, forgetting to check if I was decent or not, and stumbled to his chair. I grasped his head between my hands, scanning him up and down.

I noted several distinct bruises all over his face and arms. His lip was fat and a few spots on his arm threatened to bleed.

“Ignis...” I whispered, tearing up. “What happened to you? I’ve been worried sick.”

Ignis seemed to have difficulty breathing as he took a while to respond, his breath raspy.

“I... I confronted Gladio... it did not end well.”  
“I can see that,” I scolded, gingerly pressing my fingers against the bruises to see which were the most tender. “Why the hell would you ever decide that was a good idea?”

Ignis shook his head, wincing as I found a tender bruise.

“I needed to know what was going on... I apologize for running off like that. Gladio had stepped out of line and I believed he needed a bit of a lesson. Guess it was I who learned.”

I hissed under my breath, cursing Gladio.

“Where have you been the last 72 hours?”  
“Well,” Ignis started. “Mostly hiding. I didn’t believe the others should see me like this.”  
“Perhaps you need a doctor,” I mused. “I’ll find Gladio.”

I helped lift Ignis up out of his chair and led him to the door, stepping out of my quarters and shutting the door behind us. I checked Ignis one final time before I left him at his own quarters to find Gladio.

That bastard needed to pay for what he did.


	9. Chapter 9

I couldn’t believe the rage that surged through me once I ensured Ignis was okay. I had had an itching feeling that Gladio had pushed lines based on what I could recall, but now that I knew what he had done, as well as what he was capable of doing in revenge, I was sick of him. I couldn’t stand his face. He had avoided me entirely after I almost died, and I was certain it was because he couldn’t face Ignis at that time.

I made my way through the quarter halls, passing Gladio’s door. I kept going. He wouldn’t be in there. He was thick, but he wasn’t stupid.

I passed by several other Crownsguard, each of them murmuring as I limped by them. My leg ached excessively as I hurried out of the castle. If the note I had received was any indication of Gladio’s whereabouts, he would likely be there, especially if he knew that I knew what he did to Ignis.

I was seething with rage by the time I entered the gardens. The rain had quit when I reached the open air. The flowers were blooming and each color was beautiful, their petals swaying gently. The trees rustled above me. If I didn’t have a mission in mind, I might’ve stopped to appreciate the beauty of my surroundings.

Then I spotted him.

Standing in the distance, facing away from me, was Gladio. He was staring out over the other side of the gardens. How odd that a man so hideous could appreciate nature.

I summoned my daggers, praying the quiet sound of shifting metal wouldn’t give me away. The bastard deserved pain.

I charged, stepping lightly, deftly, but quickly. As I rose my arm and swung, I was met by a shield deflecting my attack. I scowled as Gladio fully rotated, his eyes unreadable.

“Really, Crystal?” He scoffed. “After all I’ve done for you?”  
“You haven’t done anything for me!” I spat, taking another swing at Gladio. “The only thing you’ve done is destroyed what I built with Ignis!”

Gladio laughed, summoning his greatsword and easily deflecting my strike.

“You don’t even remember what you think I destroyed, Crystal. It could have been the other way around for all you know.”

I cried out in fury and attempted several other attacks, each one blocked as soon as my daggers moved through the air.

“It couldn’t have been that way. If it were, you might’ve visited me while I was recovering!”  
“You don’t know that,” Gladio taunted. “You don’t know anything, not even about yourself”  
“Don’t you dare go there.”

I hissed, recoiling from a blunt strike by Gladio. He took the opening to bash with his shield, leaving me with inches to dodge.

“Things weren’t always the way you recall,” Gladio growled, stepping back for a second. “If you would just—“

I saw my chance and threw one of my daggers, narrowly missing Gladio’s cheek.

“If I would just what?!” I yelled, twirling my remaining dagger. “If I would just let you bullshit your way out of the chaos you’ve caused for me? For Ignis?!”  
“Ignis got what he had coming to him.”

I felt my heart skip a beat at the way Gladio so aggressively admitted how he felt. The shock showed on my face; Gladio chuckled.

“Now that I have your attention,” he said surprisingly quietly.

I sneered at him, remaining on guard but allowing him to speak.

“I thought I would’ve been able to show you the ropes. I’ve been in the system longer than you have and I figured that if anyone could show you how it’s done, it’d be me.”

Gladio stuck his greatsword into the ground and leaned on the handle, shaking his head.

“We got along great. You asked questions, I’d answer, we’d continue. And then someone asked if I was interested in you. I couldn’t think of you any differently after I had the realization that I kind of liked you.”

Gladio was shaking.

“We got close. Too close for some people’s comfort. We would relax after practice, watch each other’s backs during raids.”

I realized I had dropped my dagger as I was listening to Gladio. I sent it away and sighed.

“What happened?” I asked tentatively.  
“Ignis happened.”

I recoiled and blinked.

“I thought I had finally worked up the courage to ask you out on a date, and then suddenly, there was Iggy. It was like he was by your side all the damn time and I just couldn’t say anything anymore. You two got closer, and then you made it official. It hurt. I watched my best friend take over.”  
“So you lashed out,” I tried to reason.

Gladio laughed nervously, standing straight up and pulling his greatsword out of the dirt.

“And now you’re trying to solve the issue. You tried to pry us apart.”

Gladio scowled and cocked his head, shrugging as he did so.

“I figured if I laid claim to what was mine before Ignis got around to it—“  
“So you raped me.”

Gladio rose his weapon and pointed it at me.

“I casually coerced you into what you originally wanted.”

I quickly summoned my daggers once again and threw them both. One cut Gladio’s cheek open and the other sliced open his clothes.

“You broke Ignis,” I started. “He’s different now. What the hell did you do to him?”  
“Just gave him a taste of his own medicine and added some pretty marks to his body. What, you didn’t like them?”

I stared at Gladio, unable to form the right words in defense of Ignis.

“I can’t let you just walk away without payment, Crystal.”  
“Payment?”

Gladio lunged. He pushed me back against the ground and stood over me, his greatsword pressed against my throat.

“I loved you,” he whispered, his voice cracking. “I wanted to be happy with you. And now you’ll pay for how you and Ignis both betrayed me.”

As he began to dig the blade into my throat, a voice called out. Gladio froze and looked up. I barely had room to turn my head to look who had come running in.

There were several pairs of footsteps, led by one man.

“Gladiolus, what in Eos do you think you’re doing?” Cor growled.  
“Ah, Cor, I—“  
“Step away from her this instant.”


	10. Chapter 10

Gladio backed off when he realized he was outnumbered. Cor approached Gladio with his weapon drawn, the small group of men advancing as well. Gladio sheathed his weapon and growled, glaring at Cor and the other men.

“Why am I not surprised?” Gladio mumbled as two of the men advanced and grabbed Gladio by the arms.

There were suddenly running footsteps, and as Cor helped me up off the ground, Ignis came around the corner, panting.

“Crystal!” He yelled, running over to me and drawing me into a tight embrace.  
“Ignis...?”

Ignis then pushed me behind him, scowling at Gladio.

“You... you bastard. You aren’t the man I befriended. I knew I was right to warn Cor that Crystal might be in danger.”

Gladio scoffed while I stared at Ignis in shock.

“You knew we’d be here?” I asked Ignis, trembling.  
“I had a sneaking suspicion this is where he would await you, yes. Oh!”

Ignis had turned back to look at me, only to notice a small line of blood forming along my throat.

“You’re hurt...” He whispered, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and gently pressing it against the wound. “That ought to help.”  
“Thank you,” I replied, raising a hand and resting it on his arm.

Feet scuffled behind Ignis and I peered around his shoulder, attempting to see the commotion. Gladio was being pushed along by the two men while Cor walked behind. Cor looked over and directed the others to see Gladio to the King. Cor then walked over to where Ignis and I stood, a grim look on his face.

“I’m sorry this had to happen, Crystal,” Cor began. “I had a feeling something was a bit off after you were in our hospital halls. Gladio just seemed... different.”  
“As long as he isn’t anywhere near either of us, everything should be okay.” Ignis said calmly, gently lowering the handkerchief to check my wound. “That should heal up quickly.”

Cor started to walk after his men, glancing back.

“I’ll see to it that Gladio is punished accordingly.”

Cor then walked off to catch up with the group. I turned to look back at Ignis.

His hair was a mess and his eyes were as tired as ever. The bruises and scrapes didn’t help his case. Ignis looked frail and pathetic, and even though I knew he was the exact opposite of that, I couldn’t help but think he was falling apart.

“And you?” I asked him, reaching up and brushing his hair out of his eyes. “Are you okay?”  
“I’d like to believe so, but that is quite obviously not the answer.”

I sighed softly, closing my eyes for a moment.

“I’m sorry,” I started. “I don’t know how, but this whole issue is my fault.  
“Nonsense.”  
“It is! I realize that there’s a lot I could have done in the very beginning to stop all of this.”

I opened my eyes to see Ignis shaking his head. His hand dropped to mind and he interlaced our fingers, stepping forward and bringing his other hand to my cheek, cupping it gently. He leaned down.

“Perhaps that’s true. However, I’m quite happy with how things turned out.”

His words were tantalizing and curious. How could he be happy in his current situation?

“I still love you, Crystal,” he whispered, closing his eyes now as his lips drew closer. “I want to rebuild what we had before... before everything went wrong.”

My heart skipped several beats at his words. I let my eyes flutter shut again as Ignis’s lips brushed against mine.

“I’ll do everything I must to protect you.”

I felt as if an electric current shot through my body as Ignis confirmed the kiss, his lips finally applying pressure to mine. The hair on the back of my neck, arms, and legs all stood up all at once as Ignis tightened his grip on my hand. His lips were soft, supple, and kind, a sharp contrast to his facial features and jawline.

Eventually, Ignis drew back, his eyes opening. I felt my lips trail after his before I opened my eyes as well and saw him smiling down at me.

“I hope that was alright,” he said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. “Based on the color in your cheeks, I would like to assume the answer is yes.”

I hadn’t even noticed just how hot my face felt. Ignis noticed how flustered I was and chuckled, withdrawing his hand and straightening up. Even with a fat lip, Ignis was a good kisser.

“I suppose that’s fine with me,” I hesitated, feeling a knot of doubt growing in my stomach.  
“I feel a but coming.”  
“Well... I just thought you should know that... Gladio’s feelings towards me, at first, were conflicting. I didn’t know how to react to them. And then I started spending more time with you and I completely forgot I ever felt that way.”

Ignis furrowed his brow slightly.

“But are you—“  
“No! I’m not torn, and I’m not confused. I don’t necessarily understand why Gladio would do what he did to me, or to you, but I know that he felt betrayed. By both of us.”

Ignis cocked his head to the side slightly.

“You appeared confused recently,” he said quietly.  
“That’s because I couldn’t recall what our relationship was. You were so kind to me and I didn’t understand why you would do that out of the blue.”

I let out a long sigh and shook my head.

“That’s done with. I can’t let myself dwell over Gladio any longer. He turned cold and cruel. You never showed either of those emotions towards me. Even though you knew I didn’t understand, you didn’t quit.”

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, my breathing increasing. I waited for Ignis to say something, anything.

Finally, he spoke.

“I trust you,” Ignis stated. “You never showed me any reason not to, even when you clearly didn’t know what I was doing or thinking. You were interesting to me, and you still are. You never quite let me into your mind.”  
“Maybe that can change, then,” I teased, finally letting a smile dance on my lips.

Ignis chuckled and lifted my hand to his lips.

“Then, shall we return to the castle? It’s getting chilly. I fear we may be rained upon again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be closing it up in the next chapter, so hold on tight!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: things get spicy in this final chapter.

A few weeks had gone by after the catastrophe with Gladio. The King had decided that Noctis still needed his sworn shield, but Gladio was to train at different hours of the day. His quarters were also moved and most of his activities took place in a different part of the castle.

My relationship with Ignis had bloomed quickly. I learned more about Ignis, what he was passionate about, and what he did in his spare time. He was a very interesting man and I found myself enthralled by his words. His affection for me blossomed into something beautiful, and that was all I could ask from him.

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of wind and rain battering the window. The noise drew flashbacks to the fight with the monsters, and a knot of panic twisted my stomach. My body began to tremble, a cold sensation washing over me. I turned and attempted to pull the blankets over my face only to find resistance. I forced my eyes open and recognized the form of Ignis sleeping soundly next to me. He was a quiet sleeper and looked much younger, even though he wasn’t necessarily that old.

My struggle with the blankets must have disturbed his slumber, however, as he rotated onto his side and pried his own eyes open.

“Is something the matter?” He mumbled, reaching up to rub his eyes.  
“Just the storm,” I whispered, shaking a little more violently. “It makes me think about... that night...”

Ignis noticed my trembling and shifted himself closer, bringing some of the blankets higher. In the same few motions, he drew his arm around me and pulled me in close, holding me against his bare chest.

“I’m here, Crystal. You’re safe.”

I nodded briefly, my eyelids quickly growing heavy once again. The last thing I remember before falling back asleep was Ignis lightly pressing his lips to my forehead.

When morning finally came, I woke up to sunlight pouring in through the window. I opened my eyes to look around and noticed that Ignis has rolled away some during the night. I laughed and pushed myself into an upright position, yawning and stretching as I did so.

I slowly shifted to the edge of the bed, put my feet on the floor, and stood. The mattress creaked but Ignis remained asleep. I briefly went to the mirror and looked at my reflection. My light tank top and shorts hung off me, but everything just seemed to be too big. I smiled to myself and pulled on a robe for some decency, silently heading to the door and leaving my quarters.

It was fairly early in the morning and few members of the Crownsguard were awake. Those that were appeared dead on their feet.

I made my way to the dining halls, the smell of food assaulting my nose. Instead of heading for the food, I went over to the group of coffee makers on one side of the room.

“I didn’t take you as a coffee person,” a laugh sounded from behind me. “Especially not Ebony.”

I turned once I had the machine running and smiled as Prince Noctis stood there.

“Good morning to you, too, Prince Noctis.”  
“Gladio giving you any trouble?”

I winced at his name but shook my head and shrugged.

“None ever since he was relocated to other parts of the castle. I still can’t believe he would behave so poorly.”  
“The big guy’s always been one to act on what he’s feeling.”

I scoffed and turned back to the coffee maker, grabbing a mug and pouring the freshly-brewed drink into it. I then turned back to Noctis.

“How are His Majesty’s sessions going?” I asked, holding the mug with both hands.  
“Boring.”

I laughed and shook my head.

“That’s a shame.”

I glanced down at the coffee in my hands before taking a step to get by Noctis.

“If you’ll excuse me,” I started, beginning to move back towards the quarters. “I need to get back to Ignis.”  
“Tell him I need him by 9:30!”

I waved absentmindedly to show I had heard as I walked back to the quarters. I opened the door to my room to find Ignis swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

“Good morning,” he said.  
“Morning,” I replied, kicking the door shut.

I looked him up and down and smiled to myself. Ignis had put weight back on, his ribs no longer blatantly visible, although he was still slim. His hair was unkempt but that was how I found myself liking it. The bruises that once covered his body had faded. Ignis looked like himself again.

“I decided to bring you coffee. I know it’s a bit early for it, but I thought you’d appreciate it.”  
“Ah,” he mused, although he remained seated.

I moved over to him and placed the mug on the nightstand, untying the robe and tossing it off to the side. Ignis scanned my body and glanced up at me.

“I’ve told you you have the beauty of a goddess, correct?”

I laughed and stepped closer to him. Ignis lifted his hands and rested them on my waist as I moved to straddle him. I loosely hung my arms over his shoulders as I rested myself on his thighs, my body pressed up against his.

“Yes, you have. A few times.”  
“And has it ever worked for me?” He asked, chuckling as he tilted his head up.  
“Not until now.”

I lowered my head and brushed my lips against his. Ignis lifted his right hand and gently cupped my cheek, bringing me down just enough to confirm the kiss I had teased.

Our lips remained locked as Ignis tested my boundaries with his left hand. As we kissed, he slipped his hand up under my top, his fingers lightly dragging along my stomach while his other hand dropped from my cheek and returned to its position on my waist.

Ignis soon pushed his hand farther upwards. His fingertips brushed the underside of my breast, causing me to bite down on his lower lip. He took my reaction as a signal to continue, his hand fully cupping my breast.

I tugged on his lip with my teeth as his fingers found my nipple, releasing it before going back in for another kiss. Ignis chuckled, his free hand slipping to my backside and grasping my ass.

“Come now, Crystal,” he whispered, breaking away from my lips to press his up against my ear. “You can’t think I’m going to allow you to remain in control, can you?”

My heart skipped a beat at his words, his fingers pinching my nipple a bit. My breath caught in my throat.

“I thought as much.”

Ignis swiftly removed his hand from my breast, grasping the hem of my top and tugging it up and off my body. The rush of cold air caused my nipples to harden. Ignis briefly growled in my ear, both of his hands sliding up to cup my breasts now as he brushed his lips along my neck.

The sensations sent shivers down my spine. His lips hesitated at my collarbone while his fingers teased my nipples. I pressed what I could against his torso, urging him to continue. Slowly, Ignis continued, releasing my left breast from his hold only to press his mouth against it. He kissed it and moved on to my nipple, biting down and sucking on it.

This new feeling drew a moan from my throat. Beneath my body, I could feel his own react to my sound.

Ignis teased my left nipple a little longer before dropping it from his mouth, quickly switching over to my right breast, his hand coming back up to keep my left one pleased. He did the same thing to my right nipple, which drew another moan out of me. And again, a part of his body reacted beneath mine.

He eventually drew away from my nipples entirely, raising his head again and pressing his mouth to mine. I barely had time to react before his arm was around my body. I gasped as he tossed me off to the side and onto my back. Ignis lifted my hips and tugged away at my shorts, bringing them down my hips and off my ankles.

“Ignis...” I whispered, watching his every movement.  
“I’ll be kind,” he reassured me, leaning over me.

He gave me no time to respond as he pushed his hand under my panties. His fingers quickly found my clit and teased it, causing my hips to buck up against his hand as I let my head rest back against the bed.

Ignis leaned down and returned his lips to mine, prying mine open and slipping his tongue into my mouth as he pinched and teased my clit. I moaned quietly as his fingers washed me in a whole new feeling. His tongue danced around mine for a while before he pulled back, focusing on working my clit.

“Ignis...” I breathed, my cheeks flushing with color. “That feels amazing...”  
“I would surely hope so.”

Slowly, he withdrew his fingers from my clit, a high whine escaping from me as he did so. He chuckled as he hooked his fingers under my panties, dragging them off my hips as well. I slightly crossed my legs together the moment the fabric left my ankles but Ignis pried them back open.

“Ah, ah,” he said quietly, shaking his head.

Ignis slowly lowered himself between my legs, gazing up at me as his hot mouth found my clit. I was unable to stop my hips from bucking up again and Ignis pressed a hand firmly on the inside of my left thigh and held me down. His eyes dropped from mine as he began to work my clit with his mouth, licking, sucking, and nibbling the soft organ.

“Holy fuck...” I moaned, my eyes closing as Ignis played with my clit.

After a couple of minutes of this, Ignis drew back. His hand slowly traveled from the inside of my thigh and downwards slightly. Soon enough, he was pushing a finger inside of me, as if testing something. He turned his finger upwards and teased a spot within me, earning himself another moan.

With his free hand, Ignis loosened his shorts and managed to tug them off deftly. He tossed them to the side. When I heard the fabric hit the floor, I opened my eyes and the heat immediately returned to my cheeks.

His length stood erect and at attention as he thoughtfully played with my body. He glanced back up at me, and when he noticed I was staring, he chuckled.

“I’m unsure of what that look means, but I’ll take it as a compliment.”

His member, at a glance, appeared to be at least six and a half inches and most definitely uncut. I didn’t get to look long, though, as Ignis was suddenly flipping me into my stomach. He pushed my legs to the side a bit and was soon mounting me, his length pressing up against my ass. He began to grind against up against me, his hand snaking under my hips and pulling them up.

“Are you prepared?”  
“Yes...”

Ignis took hold of his length and angled it downward, slowly pushing it inside of me. I pushed myself up onto my hands as he did so, taking in a long, deep breath. Feeling him slide into me with ease was something I could never forget, almost as if we were meant for this moment together.

He suddenly took hold of my hair and yanked backwards as he began to thrust his hips, his member sliding smoothly within me. I gasped as he did so, straightening up and ending up with my back pressed to his chest. Ignis released my hair and wrapped one arm around my midsection, his other hand snaking in front and cupping one of my breasts.

His thrusts became rough and powerful and I moaned, not knowing what else I should do to please him. His lowest hand crept down my front and found my clit, teasing it as he pushed himself in deeper with each forward thrust. Ignis pressed his mouth against my neck and growled in pleasure.

“I love your noises...” he groaned into my neck, biting down on the soft flesh. “I love your body...”

My clit throbbed under the constant attention and I released several more moans, the pleasure coursing through me quickly increasing.

“I feel amazing...” I huffed, resting back against Ignis as his thrusts increased in pace.

The way his length slid in and out of me, his hips rhythmically hitting my ass, his teeth in my neck... not to mention the strategic way he kept me on the edge by playing with my clit.

Ignis let out a loud groan and readjusted his grip on my breast, slowing his pace but drawing out each thrust. He bit down harder on my neck, and even though I winced, all I could think about was the pleasure building up within me.

“Ignis,” I moaned loudly, my head resting back against his shoulder as he fucked me. “I’m... I’m close...”

My words awakened something within Ignis as he picked up the pace at which he teased my clit, as well as adding a different angle to his thrusts. The new angle slid his length along the sweet spot within me, and as he went to faster thrusts, I could feel my edge coming.

Ignis groaned again, louder, followed by a low growl that riled me up even more. He released my neck from his teeth, and his thrusts became more erratic, his breathing heavy.

“I desire it, Crystal,” he growled in my ear. “Give it to me...”

I didn’t understand his words at first, but almost as soon as he spoke, my breath caught in my throat. An explosion of pleasure hit me and I moaned louder than ever before, slumping back against Ignis as waves of it rolled over me. It felt amazing, the way his hand and thrusts worked together.

“Crystal, I’m gonna—!”

Ignis bit his lip and released me, letting me fall forward. He leaned over me and added more depth to his erratic thrusts. He soon released a roar of pleasure as he sank his member as far into me as he could, his hips bucking as his breath hitched. A different warmth flowed into my body as he erupted in pleasure.

Ignis barely supported himself as he finished, collapsing to the side. His length slid out as he did so, releasing a rush of his cum from my body.

“Ignis...” I breathed.  
“That... was amazing.”

Ignis reached over and pulled me close, hugging my body against his own.

“I hope I didn’t hurt you,” he whispered in my ear as he played with my hair.  
“Not at all,” I laughed. “I feel like a puddle.”

Ignis chuckled and kissed the top of my head. All too soon, he moved away and stood up, pulling his clothes together. I sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, reaching for the parts to my uniform.

“Will I get to see you again soon?” I asked as Ignis pulled on his uniform over his clothes.  
“If all goes well, I’m yours tonight.”

I smiled as I pulled on undergarments before getting into my uniform. I reached for the mug of Ebony and finally offered it to Ignis.

“This is yours.”

Ignis smiled and accepted the mug, taking a sip.

“Ah, it’s still warm. Excellent.”

He took a few minutes to polish off the drink before glancing around.

“My glasses...”

I picked them up off the nightstand and handed them to him as well. He pushed them on and readjusted them.

“Easy there, big man. I just might find you irresistible.”  
“Hardly.”

I laughed and glanced over at the mirror, sighing as I noticed how much of a mess my hair was.

“This can be handled later, I guess.” I muttered as I combed my fingers through the knots.

And then I remembered.

“Oh, Ignis!” I called out to him as he began to open the door.  
“Yes?” He asked, stopping and looking over his shoulder.  
“Prince Noctis wanted to see you before 9:30 this morning.”

Ignis pushed his glasses back up his nose.

“Then I ought to get going. He won’t appreciate me being late. Go get breakfast and take care of yourself today.”

Ignis left, leaving the door open.

I don’t remember how all of this started or how it developed so well, but the parts I remember were enjoyable. Ignis was always kind, and when not in a rush, he ensured I was alright after moments of intimacy. We were asked questions and the other Crownsguard began to suspect what we were doing, but we never confirmed the rumors. If Ignis was happy with it, so was I, even if it was kept in the shadows. I loved him, and I wanted to experience every moment of my life with him that I could.

Ignis chose me. He wanted to get to know me. Now he knew me better than anyone else. He didn’t know it, but he was the man of my dreams. He meant everything to me. I would die to protect him, and he would do the same for me.

That is what I would be missing with Gladio. Gladio desired something different while Ignis desired the intimacy and care we could provide each other with.

Ignis was mine, and I was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, sincerely, to everyone who has helped out with this little story. If you like what you saw here, check out the shitshows I’ve written and wonder why you decided you liked my writing. I dare you.


End file.
